bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Katashi
He was was the 3rd seat of the Kido Corps over 300 years ago. He was so experienced in the way of Kido that he was able to match the Captain of the Corps in power and battle. He is now a Vizard residing in the Human world in a unknown location. Appearance Daisuke stands at 5'8 kind of average for a Shinigami, he also has short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a armored top with regular pants but this was after he was turned into a Vizard. When he was in the Soul society he always wore his normal Shinigami outfit. Personality Daisuke has a calm attitude he usually is able to enter and exit a battle without showing any emotion at all. But he is able to smile and have fun thanks to Zeljko Nordania. He likes to help people who show that they really need help and he won't help people who lack the will to better themselves. He also has a soft spot for small children. History Daisuke was always made fun of or beat on when he was younger by bullies this caused him to join the 13 court guard squad earning him respect and admiration from those who made fun of him, but Daisuke saw this as love for what he is, not who he was. This realization caused him to draw back into his own self, quietly climbing the seats and working on his Kido and other skills. After reaching the 3rd seat inside the Kido Corps Daisuke was sent on a mission with the then-3rd seat 5th division member Zeljko Nordania on a mission to the human world were then were infected by unknown means. After hearing of this the soul society exiled them, destroyed Daisuke threated suicide but Zeljko pull his spirits up and become his first best friend. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: For a 3rd seat, Daisuke has quite a high amount of spiritual power, being on par with most lieutenants and some captains. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Daisuke is surprisingly skilled with a blade most likely being trained by Zeljko. His swordsmanship is amazing considering he is from the Kido Corps but he has trained with Zeljko to increase his Swordsmanship. Kidō Expert: He is an expert with Kido being from the Kido Corps, he has been known to use a level 70 spell without incantation before he left the Soul Society. He prefers this use over his sword skills because he trusts his Kido of his Zanpakuto skills. Shunpo Practitioner: While not bad in it's use, he says that he doesn't need to but he really wants to get faster. He only uses this technique to avoid unblockable attacks in combat. Hakuda Expert: Daisuke is quite skilled with Hakuda and is known to be able to destroy a whole apartment block with just a few hits. Zanpakutō Kaiten Tsuki (回転月, Revolving Moon) Is the Zanpakuto of Daisuke Katashi it is a Balance-Type Zanpakto that takes the form of a Nodachi when in its sealed state. The powers of this Zanpakuto has not been fully explained but it does have a significant effect on opponents Kido powers. When released by the phrase Glorious Retribution it takes the form of a dagger. Daisuke now keeps his Zanpakuto in a constant released state. He has learned to release it with out holding it Jakuten no kaiten tsuki ryōiki (弱点の回転月領域, Revolving Moon Area of Weakness) This is an ability that is very confusing even to Daisuke, this technique can only be used when Daisuke is not touching his Zanpakuto, it is automatically activated when he uses his shikai. It generates a field that damps Kido greatly so much that Daisuke can walk up to a Kido master and be attacked by all the kido he knows and still not receive a scratch the field that is generated quite small about "sweeping distance" to put it in Daisuke's terms. But the down side to this ability is that once Daisuke touches his Zanpakuto the dampening field goes away and Daisuke needs to seal it then release it again with out holding it. Bankai: Tsuki o Kaiten:Shi Enjeru (月を回転：死エンジェル, Revolving Moon: Angel of Death) When Daisuke releases his Bankai he gains the two wings,one black and one white also he gains two Katanas,in addition his speed increases 10X his own. His attitude switches,he becomes more cocky and violent. Hollowfication Category:Vizard Category:Male